


The fall of the Dragwizard

by Blue_Flare



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flare/pseuds/Blue_Flare
Summary: This fic is an AU, where Luard isn't the vessel of Gyze. So expect Gyze!Chrono, apostle Luard!Kazuma sooner or later. Chaos Breaker though is still a troll and Dumjid hates Kazuma too.





	1. The last apostle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuma faces Chaos Breaker without understanding the risks of fighting against the infamous Clown.

Kazuma Shouji lost again against a Diffrider a few weeks ago, since he couldn’t deal with Drachma retiring his whole field and lowering the grade of his Vanguard indirectly. Dumjid implied during their fight that he was the last key for reviving Gyze, as his avatar could summon the United Sanctuary’s Zeroth Dragon.

After his defeat he noticed a faint yellow mark, which faded a bit later. He couldn’t be diffriden completely as he opposed resistance against the forced method, but this didn’t mean he was fine. Part of Luard was sleeping within him, which slowly eroded his mind.

He tried to ignore the voice of the elf that told him to do bad things to his teammate. “Destroy Chrono Shindou,” the voice bugged him daily since his loss with bad ideas, and the Unit kept nagging him to punch the redhead. Other symptom was hearing that his cards talked to him, but he dismissed it as being a mere hallucination.

He couldn’t handle the voices anymore, therefore he asked to Kazumi how to deal with his current issue when they met at Cardfight Capital. Since his diffride wasn’t perfect, unlike the diffride done by Shiranui with his brother, the best bet was to suppress whoever entered his body without permission.

However, thanks to the voice he felt torn between being indebted to Chrono, as the swirly haired boy saved his brother from Shiranui’s clutches and thinking that he was the one that should have done it in the first place.

Kazuma and Taiyou decided to act against the remaining apostles, while Chrono stayed at Cardfight Capital 2 for avoiding his capture. Even if he and Ibuki sent Gastille back to Cray and avoided Messiah’s demise, Chaos Breaker and Valeos were strong opponents. Chrono’s bond with Chronojet was severed, meaning he could be used as the vessel anytime if he got defeated again.

‘Tch, why I suddenly resent the swirl? Oh yeah, he made me look like an idiot as I barely beat Dumjid before and he stole all the glory.’ The blue haired boy thought while he followed Taiyou to an empty building after spotting Noa, or better said, Chaos Breaker Dragon.

Jealously ate him earlier during the U20 tournament, as Chrono was treated like he was the only important cardfighter of their team. Even if he defeated some opponents, losing against his big brother twice didn’t contribute at all to his self-esteem. His father always claimed he was a failure and brought dishonor to the family, specially as he was a filthy bastard.

Those feelings would resurface soon, as he had to face the infamous clown. Psychological warfare was Chaos Breaker’s specialty.

Kazuma and Taiyou reached a shady looking room, where Valeos and Darkface hid in the ceiling. Chaos Breaker had a table ready for defeating and capturing the last apostle.

“Welcome to my modest room~” Chaos Breaker smirked, before asking who his next victim would be. “I guess that you came for protecting your precious swirl~”

“Yeah, to be honest I would beat you up instead of cardfighting, but we have to solve this the legal way. Tch, Chrono told me that your deck is a real pain in the ass,” Kazuma sighed, picking his deck as he guessed that Gold Paladin would be brutally destroyed by Link Joker.

Taiyou yelled as he saw a huge rat near the table. The boy hid behind Kazuma for avoiding the pest.

“I see, I think it will be fun to beat someone that believes can handle despair. You already experienced it first hand when Shiranui beat you into a pulp~” Chaos tried to rile Kazuma up, as he planned to piss him off before completing the diffride.

Kazuma ignored the taunt, starting the fight by riding Knies over Rute. He moved Rute not behind Knies for making harder to lock his starter.

“Hahaha, you’re just delaying the unavoidable. Accept it, you’re nothing compared to Chrono and your precious brother. I will lock your soul,” Chaos Breaker mentioned for triggering Kazuma’s hate, which was one of the keys needed for awakening Luard.

The blue haired student kept his field as empty as he could for forcing Chaos Breaker to use Chaos Universe twice. “Sorry bitch, but I won’t let you get the upper hand! I will stomp you like the fucking roach that you are and end this bullshit,” Kazuma yelled before he strode Carnivore Dragon. His plan was to remove any rearguard that could become a bother soon.

“How cute, trying to use a garbage Unit instead of your precious elf. I doubt you have anything against lock,” Chaos Breaker taunted more, but Kazuma called Naoise as he knew he could return whatever he called at the end of turn. Then when he was done with his turn, Cethlenn handled a pesky column, which caught Chaos off guard. Kazuma got rid of Naoise, freeing at least one front row Unit from lock’s clutches.

“I fixed my deck, so it could handle this kind of crap better. You know I’m not a moron like the swirl,” the student taunted back, which riled Chaos Breaker as he didn’t expect to get a burn.

“Oh, I see you actually resent Chrono Shindou. Hm, I guess it will be easy to complete the plan, as you’re acting as I calculated,” the apostle muttered. “Embrace that anger more, please~”  
Chaos Breaker taunted his opponent more, which was quite concerning for Taiyou as Kazuma could misplay if he was too pissed off.

“Kazuma, don’t listen to his words! We’re doing this for Chrono’s sake!” the kid tried to stop his resentful mood, but it was too late. Even if he survived against Chaos Universe, the card that he topdecked froze him.

“What the fuck is this? I never had this creepy looking elf!” the blue haired cardfighter showed an evil looking Luard to his teammate. He was too baffled by this, so he checked his G zone for being sure if nothing strange was there. Sadly, he also saw a quadruped dragon that looked like Gust Blaster Dragon.

“Ahahah! That must be the embodiment of all your rage against Chrono Shindou, who used you for challenging the U20. Heck, you also despise your family so Luard became a fallen elf since he resonated with your feelings,” Chaos Breaker laughed like a hyena, which was the icing of the cake. Kazuma left his deck on the table, rushing against his enemy.

“Kazuma, please don’t beat up your opponent! This may be a trap!” Taiyou tried to restrain the older guy, but he wasn’t strong enough. He was blinded by rage, therefore the best choice was to put Chaos on his place.

Valeos and Darkface didn’t stop the brutality, as they knew this was the easiest way to get their last partner in crime. Dragging Chaos Breaker to a hospital was a lesser concern if their plan was almost complete.

Kazuma stopped punching Chaos’ face as his right hand hurt, seeing again that damned Shadow Paladin emblem. The clown smirked, which was the signal for diffridding the last apostle. Valeos had to choose the United Sanctuary one, so he did the ritual.

The blue haired boy wasn’t himself anymore. Taiyou was scared by his teammate’s sadistic expression, which was the first reaction Luard had when he came to Earth.

“Fufufu, I subdued that annoying robot dragon and now I will crush his Vanguard’s delusion. Gastille was right at the end, my real purpose is to set this trashy world on fire and see if those fuckers can survive it.”

Stark wasn’t summoned yet, however Chaos didn’t care as he had other targets for this task. He wanted to get his revenge against other Vanguards, so he focused now on finding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter, which is a rewrite of episode 13. I added Dragfall and Abyss before as Kazuma getting them later could seem forced. Kazuma bites the dust, becoming the mischievous and angry elf mage.


	2. Meeting of the Apostles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apostles are reunited, so it's time to plot how to revive Gyze and deal with the cardfighters that will get in their way.

Luard inspected the abandoned building, being amused by Valeos’ joy. He didn’t expect to meet a rabid fan of Gyze, therefore he had to fulfill his mission before focusing on his revenge against the Onimaru family.

“Gyze will finally come to this world! All hail the destroyer of worlds!” the aquaroid’s insanity was clear. “Gastille may be back in Cray, but now we can complete his last order!”

“About that, I will pay a visit to the Vanguards of the Light and the Flame soon~” Chaos Breaker smirked, feeling free for messing with the people that ruined his fun years ago.

“Huh? Do you mean those legendary Units? I remember seeing a white knight fighting a huge dragon during one of my travels,” Luard pondered about Chaos’ words, guessing that the Clown was very powerful if he wanted to face those warriors.

“Yes, they will be my new toys. My army couldn’t corrupt Overlord and catching Blaster Blade didn’t work as expected. So instead of transforming them into my puppets I want to offer their souls to Relics,” The clown laughed like a madman, swearing revenge against his enemies.

“So, I can focus on using Chronojet’s Vanguard as my punching bag. Gastille also sent that robot dragon to his home after I destroyed his chest plate. I admit that I hate that bishop, but he offered me a chance to put some assholes in their place. The only one I may try to help is Kazuma’s brother, since Shiranui was manipulated by your boss,” the elf nodded, as he had no business with Aichi and Kai. However, he still had to get used to control a smaller body, and the lack of Dragshift disturbed him.

“Oh, Gastille ain’t my boss. I went to Relics for my own amusement, as despair is something I love to cause,” Chaos didn’t mind Luard’s confusion, as he guessed that the elf had no clue about that business.

“I only serve my Queen, so Valeos is the only one that’s really loyal to Gastille. I also want to avenge her as she lost against those pesky Q4 brats,” Darkface added, clearing that he only was doing this for Gredora’s sake.

Taiyou hid in the meantime behind one of the columns, texting with Chrono so the redhead could come to the abandoned building. He eavesdropped the conversation for sending a summary to his teammate.

‘Chrono, please don’t come alone. You need Tokoha’s and Shion’s help or you may get caught,’ the kid thought after sending the messages. The redhead refused to involve his friends, which was dangerous as he was close to become Gyze itself.

The apostles ignored the cardfighter’s presence, continuing with their random chat.

“Oh yeah guys, how the hell did you get used to be humans? I mean, I doubt it was easy in your case. I’m still humanoid so this may be less annoying for me,” the mage asked them, being genuinely curious.

“I have an aquaroid body, and thankfully my Vanguard’s body wasn’t much of an issue. I’m actually a tear dragon, therefore I tested this kind of mind transfer millennia ago,” Valeos replied briefly to the elf’s doubt. “Now about my loyalty, I only offered my navy to Gyze as I couldn’t defeat him. His power is absolute as far as I know.”

“I’m the perfect mutant, so this was a cakewalk for me! My IQ is over 200!” Darkface said proudly, while Luard sighed loudly. He had to deal now with a smartass.

“Uh, aren’t you a bug? Their bodies are wildly different to human ones, and not let’s get started at the issue of getting used to their food,” the mage sighed, hoping that Japanese food was decent for him.

“The elf has a point. For me it was a problem, so I couldn’t walk properly for a while. Dumjid and Gredora could tell you more, but those brats sent them back to Cray some days ago,” the clown said, sighing as that made harder to defeat their enemies.

“Summing this up, I have freedom for doing whatever I want with Chronojet’s Vanguard. I won’t do shit against Q4 as that’s Darkface’s and Chaos Breaker’s part of the plan,” Luard mentioned to the other apostles, thinking about a way for luring Chrono to a good spot for kicking is ass.

“As long as you contribute to bring Gyze to Earth, anything goes. I will deal with Fides’ heir in case he wants a rematch. The ideal plan is him bringing the vessel to this building,” the marshal didn’t think it could actually happen unless they caught Chrono first.

Taiyou’s desperation was evident, as he ran to the entrance for checking if Chrono finally reached the building. Darkface noticed the suspicious movements, so he ran for blocking his escape. The mutant grabbed the student for restraining him, asking the rest to grab a rope and tie the brunet to one of the pillars.

“Fufufu, you’re not bringing any reinforcements. Since we stole your dear teammate, now we only need to use you as a hostage,” the bug laughed, being amused by the kid’s attempts at running away.  
“I’m sure that Chrono will defeat you and free Kazuma from Luard’s control!” Taiyou yelled, hoping someone could save him.

“Sorry brat, but your dear friend is sleeping now. I will handle everything until I think is a good moment for going back to Cray. After all, I’m planning something fun after offering that redhead asshole to Gyze,” the realization of him being an emperor twisted his mind, as he wished to destroy everything he despised before subduing both humans and Units. The elf thought that he was merely a mage, but knowing his fate changed his ideals drastically.

“I didn’t know you plotted things behind our back,” Valeos questioned Luard’s comment, guessing he could backstab Gyze sooner or later. “I expected this from Gredora, but not from a mere mage.”  
“Don’t worry dude, you can keep your navy. My idea just involves part of United Sanctuary as I have beef with their holy bastards, including that stupid sunny boy and his lover,” his tone became angry as soon as he remembered how Gurguit and Altmile arrested him.

“Hey! Why do you hate Gurguit so much?” Taiyou protested, so Chaos Breaker covered the kid’s mouth. The clown found him annoying after all.

“You will figure out the whole story when I kick your sorry ass. Then I’m doing the same with that blond bitch known as the heir of Fides. Short story, they labeled me as a criminal and I can’t forgive them for not bothering to understand what I tried to do at their Sanctuary,” Luard glared at the cardfighter, hissing as he sensed a faint aura of his enemy. “I only wanted to research dragons and they almost killed me.”

Taiyou couldn’t believe the elf’s words, as he thought Gurguit was a just knight. He muttered a reply, but it became muffled sounds thanks to the handkerchief used for silencing the brunet.

Footsteps could be heard minutes later near the entrance of the rotten building. Their main target was there, making Luard smile gleefully. “Finally you came, you son of a bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't implied if all the Diffrides are forced or not, so expect more details later. Also, emperor!Luard is an idea for explaining how he became Dragfall/Dragabyss without being the vessel of Gyze.


	3. Heretic Ritual of Dragon Sorcery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono finally reaches the abandoned building, starting a dangerous cardfight against the last apostle. Will Chaos Breaker just eavesdrop this?

Chrono couldn’t believe that Kazuma would greet him in such a harsh manner. He guessed that Taiyou wasn’t joking when the younger student mentioned the diffride of their team mate.

“What’s your damage? Where the fuck is Kazuma?” the redhead asked bluntly to the blue haired boy. Well, that question would seem stupid as ‘Kazuma’ was technically in front of him.

“He’s still within his body, but I’m taking care of his tasks from now. So in a sense, he’s resting until I give him full control of himself,” Luard replied in a deadpan tone, trying to mimic his Vanguard’s apathetic reactions.

“I hope you’re not lying, or I will kick your ass personally. The easiest way though is to send you back to Cray,” Chrono showed his deck defiantly to the mage. The elf laughed loudly as the idiot was making his job way too easy.

“Sorry, but if you meant to hit my physical body, that won’t happen unless you can travel to my planet. If you punch me now you will only hurt your boyfriend,” he smirked, wondering how the student would react to his taunt.

“Hey! I’m not dating him!” the redhead blushed like a tomato. Taiyou felt ashamed as well, as he didn’t think that their team mates were in love.

“I also know that they’re not in love! Why are you implying this? Is this just a way to mess with Chrono, like when you said that Altmile and Gurguit are lovers?” the kid was really embarrased at the thought of both knights kissing or doing other lovely actions.

“Wow, seems like y’all are homophobic to the degree of denying the obvious. There’s nothing wrong with loving another man, you know? You really disappoint me, as I thought that human kids were less close minded,” Luard was displeased by the Vanguard’s reactions, hissing at them.

The other apostles wondered when their cardfight would finally start, except in Chaos Breaker’s case. The Clown enjoyed the banter, hoping that it could get funnier soon.

“I was thinking if I should face the cute boy, since we need to summon Stark and Ultima before the swirly one can become Gyze. Now that I heard what he thinks about harmless love, I may have to punish him right now,” the apostle muttered, deciding to have some fun.

Taiyou hid behind Chrono, feeling terrified at the thought of facing Link Joker.

Luard cracked his knucles, nodding at Chaos Breaker. It was the time to set those brats straight.

Taiyou gulped, trembling as soon as he understood that he couldn’t escape the fight.

Chaos smirked sadistically, creating a red colored table that floated between both cardfighters. He decided to bring back the same ones used during the Star Vader invasion, showing that he wasn’t joking at all.

Chrono wondered if his opponent would bother to use the table that was located on that room, but Luard refused to use such a basic looking one. “You deserve to witness the true brutality of a Dragwizard.

Come forth, table for heretic rituals!” a stone table appeared in the zone that was pointed out by the elf, which was covered in feathers and blood of the owls sacrificed for his research.

The student felt sick as soon as he saw the marks left by the birds that tried to escape from the table. He wanted to puke, but he tried to not lose his composure before the start of the match.‘What kind of monster if Kazuma’s avatar? This is fucking nasty!’

He wasn’t the only one baffled by the strange tables, as his team mate couldn’t understand the purpose of bringing a special one. “I see you’re too young to recognize this, but I and my minions played with this before offering the souls of our enemies to Void. Since you’re not chosen as a vessel nor an apostle, you can become my personal slave instead~,” the Clown smirked, implying that his opponent’s life was in danger.

“Considering that your clan ruined my plans years ago, I’m aware about unlocking. However, as far as I know you’re not working with Liberators,” Chaos Breaker added in a mocking tone. His victory was assured as long as Taiyou lacked unlockers.

“Liberators? Aren’t those the older Gold Paladins?” the brunet gulped, as he had none of those cards in his deck. Gurguit wasn’t trained for dealing with Link Joker and he never thought much about this specific matchup.

“Yes, and it will be fun to offer you weaker knights as a reminder that my faction isn’t gone. I also heard rumors that you fell to the evil side before, so your return shouldn’t be traumatic~” the apostle grinned, using specific information against his enemy.

“Hey! Don’t bring the United Sanctuary issues back! Don’t you know how much Taiyou suffered?” Chrono overheard the comment, yelling at Chaos Breaker.

“Oh? Aren’t you aware that you pushed this kid to the bad side? Rumors tell that he envied your strength, so he decided to join the Unisan Branch for surpassing your power~” Chaos Breaker chuckled, as he was an expert at exploiting sensitive data. It didn’t help that Darkface was good at sneaking into databases for gathering information about their enemies.

Luard glared at the redhead, feeling a stronger hatred against him. “So you didn’t only abuse Kazuma and forced him to join Striders, but you also did the same to this sprout some time ago,” the elf would beat Chrono up, but he had to keep the vessel intact for the ritual. He punched his table, hissing louder at his opponent.

“I swear I will tear you a new one during our fight!” The mage picked Kazuma’s deck, which he decided to fix before facing the swirly boy. “I will sacrifice you to Gyze, you piece of shit!” he yelled while putting his starter face down.

Chrono understood that their fight would start, so he put Chrono Dran G on the table. “Stand up Z Vanguard!” Luard revealed Dragwizard, Vicreau as soon as his enemy revealed his own starter.

“Seems like your friends will have fun, and I don’t want to interfere with their fight. Let’s begin with our own Shadow Game~” Chaos Breaker told Taiyou to put their respective starters on the red table, briefly assuring that it worked like a regular one.

The redhead and the brunet were aware of the risks of their respective fights. Chrono would become Gyze, and Taiyou was betting his own soul in a shadow duel.

However, their Units were also facing a great danger if their Vanguards lost. Chrono wasn’t aware that Chronojet was the Cray counterpart of the vessel of Gyze and Taiyou had no clue that Gurguit could lose his mind if his Vanguard fell against the power of Link Joker.

Gastille was busy messing with Chronojet’s memories, telling him that his fate was to become a tool of destruction. He used the Demiurge incident to manipulate him, implying that Gear Chronicle was meant to be evil and that not even Chrono Dran was a harmless being. Since Chronojet was weakened thanks to Dragstrider’s attack, he couldn’t run away from Relics and stop Gastille of infusing him with the mana of the Deity. Since no Unit was born from it, the demon had to tamper with the vessel’s structure so it would be totally compatible with Gyze’s mind.

The demon lord also chose carefully who could work with him for this goal, picking either Units that had self esteem issues or that easily hated anything. In Luard’s case, he was aware that his parents had shady jobs at the Dark Zone. They died at the hands of some troops, while their son was adopted by a lazy dark knight. However, the knight didn’t teach him anything evil during the years that the younger elf trained at the Shadow Paladin order. Therefore, he had to get rid of that pesky warrior before his apostle candidate could become strong enough to summon Ultima. Shiranui was his scapegoat, controlling him for killing Dagda as soon as Luard was nearby. At the end, Luard’s wish to avenge his brother just contributed to Gastille’s cause, but he didn’t consider the chance of the elf betraying him. He considered the mage as someone that wasn’t that ambitious nor strong enough to murder him.

Now in Gurguit’s case, Vortimer stopped his bad days and tried to make him rethink his ideas about Shadow Paladin. However, he wouldn’t be able to fight against Void’s influence as his mind wasn’t strong enough. Will the Striders be able to avoid their fate? Or will they become just a shadow of themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to hint at Reverse as soon as Chaos brought his special table, considering that Gyze is linked to Void. Now about the chapter's title, I wanted to add a nod to the fact that Luard and other wizards experiment on owls at their castle. Luard definitely is not Gyze's son, nor Chronojet was born from it. I wanted to avoid the whole born from Gyze concept, as I found it forced and too tacky to be honest.


	4. The sun is going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrono's and Taiyou's fights continue, while Cray's and Earth's fates depends of their victory. Will be they be able to beat the Apostles in time? or will the apocalypse begin?

Chrono had trouble predicting what Luard would do during their fight. Unlike Kazuma, the elf’s deck relied more on stands, so critical triggers wouldn’t appear frequently. At least, that’s what the redhead prayed for. However, many Units got replaced as well and Chrono was really baffled when Luard rode Morfessa. He thought that the elf’s boss was better kept as a rearguard instead of being wasted as a Vanguard. 

“If you hate me so much, why did you waste one of Kazuma’s best Units? I thought you would punish me with his friends!” he couldn’t guess what the mage planned with that counterintuitive move.

“I’m just getting started with the game. I know Morfessa way better than you could ever wish, and Kazuma didn’t talk much with her,” Luard glared at his enemy, wanting to murder him for implying he could disrespect his teacher.

Taiyou at least didn’t have to play guessing games against Chaos Breaker, but that didn’t mean he had a real chance to win. The clown had an easy time locking the brunet’s knights, enjoying to see them being bound by Link Joker’s rings.

‘I want to help Chrono, but I have to stop Chaos first. Otherwise, I don’t know what will happen to me,’ the student thought, wondering what to do next. His best bet was to stride Helios, but he was aware it wasn’t enough to defeat Valeos. His current fight was going worse, as he couldn’t start a counterattack if his Units were locked.

The table itself creeped him, as it slowly emitted a red aura that came closer to him. Probably it hinted that the time of his Reverse was drawing near.

Chrono rode Chronojet G, but since he went first he had to wait one turn before striding. Well, nothing would change much as he didn’t have a Grade 3 nor a stride fodder in hand. Usually luck was on his side, but during this fight his hesitation and Luard’s natural higher luck threw him off guard. 

‘Ugh, again my hand hurt as soon as I rode Chronojet,’ the redhead remembered that his bond with his Units was gone, so riding his avatar without it caused a painful reaction. That also affected his trigger luck, barely seeing any during his drive and damage checks.

Luard smirked, enjoying his enemy’s suffering. He had to wait before doing his murderous combo, so he didn’t show any sign of impatience when he rode himself.

“I will destroy everyone that stands in my way! Ride, Dragfall Luard!” the elf had a malicious vibe compared to Dragheart, which made Chrono shudder. He knew that his opponent would stride this turn, therefore he had to be ready to defend his Units the best way he could do.

Luard discarded a Dragheart for striding, as he didn’t have enough Ritual for fully using Dragfall’s Ritual X without wasting more resources. “Dark dragon that devours everything in sight, send this mongrel back to the Dark Zone! Stride Generation!” he yelled when he strode Carnivore Dragon for getting rid of three of Chrono’s rearguards. If he couldn’t bring his nuke yet, he would burn his enemy’s army instead. 

“Heh, so you brought out an old ass dragon. That’s not a big deal,” Chrono laughed at his opponent, until Luard activated the stride skill for calling an Unit that had ritual. He picked one of those pesky Zodiac Time Beasts, ordering the redhead to retire it.

“What the fuck? Since when your stride skill can do this?” he questioned, so Luard read it in a sarcastic tone.

“I’ve improved myself since Kazuma found me, while you kept your trashy Units. You stand no chance without your bond, as I think that’s why you kept getting triggers during your fights,” the mage retorted, mocking the swirly kid for his lack of planning. “My Vanguard thought that you were a good cardfighter, but the truth is that you’re just a lucky fucker without any skill!”

Chrono didn’t know what to say, as his enemy had a point. Taiyou overheard the banter, worrying that his teammate would lose his will to fight after listening to Luard.

“Hey! Earth to Moon! You’re fighting against me~” Chaos Breaker commented for getting the brunet’s attention. “If you keep eavesdropping what your precious friend does, your soul will go to Void soon~”

“What do you mean with that?” Taiyou gulped, fearing Chaos’ answer as he had a terrible feeling since the start of their fight.

“You will forever be by your friend’s side~” Chaos smile looked like it came straight out of an horror movie. “You will be Gyze’s loyal slave, even if this filthy world and Cray are destroyed.”

Chrono wanted to stop his fight after Chaos Breaker’s declaration, but Luard warned that a shadow duel couldn’t be stopped until someone lost. The redhead regretted his bad life choices, feeling that his life flashed in front of his eyes.

Taiyou cried, shaking uncontrollably with the news. He appreciated Chrono as a friend, but he never wished to be his slave nor to spend the rest of his life in a post apocalyptic world.

Valeos and Darkface thought that their plans were close to be completed thanks to Chaos Breaker’s remark. The clown was infamous for breaking the spirit of his opponents, and with this none of the kids would be able to fight back. 

Indeed, Chrono had no hope of winning now. He survived Luard’s Carnivore Dragon turn, but his choices were low. He strode Avenir Phoenix, but his enemy had enough guard and not enough damage for defeating him.

The elf yawned at the redhead’s pathetic efforts, revealing his first nuke. He knew that he needed to stride Ultima for awakening Gyze, but his opponent was so broken down that Dragabyss obliterated Chronojet G for good.

“Time to baptize the mongrel then. I guess I can bring Ultima out against his friends for completing our plan,” Luard shrugged, looking first at Chaos Breaker.

“Let me finish this little kid first~” the clown grinned, striding Stark against Taiyou. That way at least five of the Zeroth Dragons would be awakened, which was enough for the first step. The dragon literally devoured Gurguit, killing the knight before he was done using all of his attacks.

“This filthy world will be silenced! Come forth, Zeroth Dragon of Destroy Star, Stark!” the clown declared, so the other Apostles used their own dragons for creating a barrier for surviving the collapse of the building.

Taiyou and Chrono fainted, being unable to move. The clown completed Taiyou’s Reverse, while the other Apostles decided who would baptize Chrono. Valeos was chosen to do the ritual, picking up the unconscious redhead.

They put Chrono on the ground, surrounding him with all the Zeroth Dragon cards. Luard inspected his deck, finding Dust in his G Zone. Then they picked up all of them and raised all Zeroth Dragon cards, using their energy for summoning Gyze. The deity appeared after a few minutes, enveloping his vessel. The diffride was successful, as the swirly boy couldn’t oppose any resistance in his current state.

None of his friends could pass the energy barried created by Gyze, so they dragged their master and Taiyou to their hideout. The last step was to find a punching bag for awakening Ultima, but it was a matter of time until TRY3 and the Vanguard Association would attack them.

Gastille finished Chronojet’s modifications, so Cray was also in danger. Nobody could tell if the Cray Alliance would be able to avoid the apocalypse. He got the news that the Earth vessel was almost ready, so he waited in Relics until everything fell in place.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, as I'm not planning to continue with the GZ rewrite. I hope this was a fun ride while it lasted, as after this I will focus more on another fic that requires more time to complete and plan. It's not GZ related, and so far I'm not planning to write more Vanguard G fics, or at least not focused on the human characters of that anime.


End file.
